The invention relates generally to devices for use on dog paws or feet to overcome certain inabilities of the individual animals, and to facilitate walking or other ambulatory action of the animal over slippery surfaces or floors, particularly under circumstances of certain debilitating conditions present in the animal.
Numerous animal boots or dog boots or sandals have been provided in the prior art to facilitate the use by such animals for foot protection or comfort under a variety of circumstances. Most of the prior art dog boots or sandals are relatively complex and are generally directed at protecting the animal""s foot under adverse conditions.
The present invention is directed to those circumstances wherein an animal of advanced age, or an animal having an arthritic or dysplastic condition encounters significant difficulty when attempting to walk or run over a slippery surface. Such surfaces are commonly found in homes in the form of vinyl or ceramic tile or exposed wood floors which cause the animal to slip, lose traction, and under certain circumstances, particularly with regard to aged animals, fall. A substantial problem is presented by older pets having lost a significant proportion of their mobility through arthritis or hip dysplasia. When an animal""s ability to maintain balance or to regaining footing upon slipping is significantly or, under some circumstances, totally lost, it is important for them to be able to grip supporting surfaces with their feet.
The present invention is directed to older dogs that are feeble, arthritic or dysplastic or simply unable to maintain footing on slippery floors commonly found in the home. To this end, the present invention is directed to animal boots that are easily and effectively placed upon the animal""s feet and can be readily removed. The boots provide a significant increased coefficient of friction between the animal and the supporting surface while nevertheless insuring that the boot remains in place and does not become dislodged or removed through the activities of the animal.
The above problems are addressed by the present invention through the utilization of a planar sheet of flexible and stretchable material that is cut into a predetermined form and can be wrapped around the animal""s foot in such a way that the boot remains in position while providing a substantially increased coefficient of friction between the animal""s foot and the slippery surface upon which the animal stands. The invention also provides a very economical means for forming such boot wherein the expense of manufacture, sale, packaging, etc. is effectively minimized while nevertheless permitting a convenient but effective means for mounting the boot upon the animal and insuring that the boot will remain in place while providing the necessary frictional contact with the supporting surface.